Rotten To The Core
Rotten To The Core is the 5th episode of School of Fairytales Season 4 Transcript "Theme Song" Previously On OUAD Owen: He did what? Rocky: He erased all of our memories. Fran: Nicky, you haven't said anything, do you know something? Owen: Come Nicky, you can trust us. Nicky: But he's watching. Rocky: Who's watching? Nicky: The Evil King. "shows events of Alex casting the spell" Nicky: What are these? Alex: "turns around" Nicky, what are you doing down here? Nicky: But why did you, what did we miss? Alex: I'll tell you sometime later. "Alex rips out Rocky's heart from his chest" Rocky: Why are you doing this? Alex: It's all apart of my destiny. Present Day Rocky: You don't have to do this, I know that now. Alex: But isn't this what you've always wanted? Rocky: That was the past, I've changed & you can too. Alex: "shakes head as if breaking a spell" Rocky, what's going on? Rocky: Alex, the darkness has taken over. Alex: But why? Rocky: You don't remember do you? Alex: "groans" Stop it! Don't talk to him. Rocky: The darkness, it hasn't completely taken over him. Alex: Now, to finish you. Dante: "walks in" Whoa, what's going on? Alex: Here comes prince charming to save the day. Dante: Al, what's up w/ you? "Alex rips out Dante's heart" Alex: Now I can get rid of both of the most annoying people in my life. Dante: Alex, don't do this. Alex: Don't tell me what to do. "Owen, Nicky & Fran rush into the Castleteria" Owen: Alex, stop! Fran: Nicky told us everything. Alex: "looks @ Nicky" You. "sends Nicky flying across the room" Owen: Just calm down, you don't need to get to rash. Alex: But it's my destiny. Fran: No, your destiny is to follow your own footsteps like your mom. Alex: "snaps out of it" Guys, what's happening to me? Owen: He's still in there. Fran: We need to get Mikey to come & break the spell. Alex: Yes get him, so I can Merlin's wand & take you all down. "Alex shoves the hearts back into their owners & Rocky falls to ground" Dante: What did you do to him?! Alex: Just put him down. Fran: It's fine, all you have to do is kiss Rocky. Dante: You're right. Alex: Good luck finding him. "casts spell" "Alex & Rocky disappear" Dante: "turns around" Get Mikey here now. Owen: And you find Rocky. Nicky: I think I know where he is. Cut to Rocky lying in his bed: Nicky: Go for it. "Dante kisses Rocky & he wakes up" Rocky: You, you did it. Nicky: Nice, dude. "Dante falls to ground" Rocky: What happened? Alex: "appears" It's apart of the spell, you'll never have your happy ending. Cut to Outside: Mikey: I'm here, what do you need? Owen: We need to get rid of the darkness inside of Alex. Fran: Do you have the ingredients? Mikey: Yep. "holds up bag" Owen: Alright, let's do this. To Be Continued... Characters *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *Rocky White *Dante Charming *Nicky Hatter *Franny Shadowman *Mikey Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes